


Fault

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Polyamory, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Each one is at fault here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

Hank ruins the formerly beautiful rug. Fuzz clings to his fur and underneath his claws. Neither one asks for holding, or even tries. Mystique limps towards the doorway, pretends not to hear his worried breath as she peers outside. 

"Is he awake?" 

Surely, Charles still hides the painkillers under the sink; her leg aches. Hank sniffs, grunting quietly.

"No, but it smells like he found where I hid the alcohol." 

Puddles of vomit scatter the hallway, but no Charles face down in one. Hank stops picking fuzzies, face pinching. Neither one has to say it, but part of this is her fault.

Hank carries fault too, because no one ever bothered teaching him to say no. 

Charles, because his need for serum is far stronger than his worry of becoming his mother. 

Her, for waiting until the mansion goes still to sneak away.


End file.
